


Life After You

by KissMeDeadly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the lives of the residents of Oakdale ten years after Reid's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After You

  


10 Years Later….

Ten years ago, he stood beside Luke, in spirit of course, while he listened to his heart beat inside Chris Hughes chest and even though Luke hadn’t said it out loud he knew that was the day Luke decided to go to medical school. Now ten years later, today was the opening of the new Reid Oliver neuro wing at memorial hospital. Damn he liked the sound of that. Today was also the ten year anniversary of his death. Luke, now a second year surgical resident specializing in neurosurgery, would be standing at the pond on his family’s farm waiting for him. Luke came back every year on this day to go to the pond where he had spread Reid’s ashes to tell Reid about the year he had had, little did Luke know that he had never left him and had even guided his education.  Today Luke would take those big ceremonial scissors and cut that big red ribbon after making a speech about how much Reid hated Memorial but how dedicated he was to his patients, blah blah blah. Now don’t get him wrong, he still loved being the center of attention, hell he loved it even more because of how rare it was, but after ten years of the same dedicated doctor, honored hero spiel he had heard enough. No matter, when Luke was done he stood up and applauded and whispered ‘I love you’ in Luke’s ear. He knew it would never be the same as if he had been alive to attend this with Luke but he got the sense that while Luke couldn’t actually hear him, he could feel him.

It was hard to believe that so much yet so little had changed in the lives of the people he had come to care about, not that he would have admitted that to anyone in life.

Chris and Katie had gotten married and moved into Tom and Margo’s house, not that Reid could blame him. Chris would always have to live with the fact he had Reid’s heart but that didn’t mean he had to live in Katie’s late husband’s house. Chris had taken the chief of staff job after getting strong enough but only because of a promise he had made to Luke.  Luke having channeled Reid’s anger at hearing that now that Reid had died trying to make that competition fair Chris no longer wanted the job. Even after hearing Luke’s plans and compromise, Chris was still reluctant to agree that is until Katie bullied him into it saying that he owed Luke at least that much.

Casey and Alison moved back to town after the death of Casey’s mother Margo, who had died in the line of duty. Casey passed the bar exam and took over his father’s law practice when Tom retired, while Alison went on to become director of nursing.  Tom, who lives in Katie’s old house with Casey and Alison, looks after his two grandchildren with the help of Susan and Emily Stuart.  Emily is still happily married to Paul and takes care of Daniel, who Tom gave up custody of after Margo’s murder and Eliza, who Paul had custody of at least until Meg is released from the psych clinic.

Jack and Carly still have their ups and downs especially after Jack took over as Chief of Police, but have remained happily together. Parker graduated from police academy, became a detective and now works from Jack’s old desk. As far as he knows Parker is still single as both Liberty and Faith have moved on with their lives. Carly spends her days at her and Lily’s perfume business that they finally got off the ground now that Lucinda is back with John Dixon and no longer interfering with Lily’s business. 

Janet and Dusty are now expecting twin girls and could not be more excited. She and Carly have become fast friends now that their kids are practically inseparable. As for Teri, she still works at Metro which Barbra and Henry, still happily married, now own. And if you’re wondering, Chris and Katie have not been able to dance circles around them yet.

Lily and Holden had not been able to put their marriage back together but had remained friends through it all. Holden eventually did marry Molly and while Luke attended he had remained oddly silent and out of sight. Nobody could figure out why until Molly and Holden’s daughter Abigail did her toast at the reception. She talked of her parents almost wedding ten years ago and how she having not been informed of the change had mistaken Reid for Noah. Of course, then it dawned on everyone. That almost wedding had been the first and last family event that Luke had been with Reid. Lily on the other hand is single and loving it, after five husbands and four divorces left her emotionally exhausted.  

Craig, back to his old vise grip ways, had decided to follow Gabriel and ended up reconnecting with Sierra. That’s about as far as anyone in Oakdale had heard from Craig.

Bob and Kim are alive and well, rejoicing in Bob’s retirement.

As for Luke, he has about three more years before he can become an attending and sometime after that, with Reid’s guidance, Luke’s reputation will hopefully reach where Reid himself had wanted to take his career but never had the chance to. Still grieving Reid, Luke had played the field mostly except for about a year back when Luke tried getting back with Noah. They broke it off when Luke refused to leave Oakdale and give up his promise to make Reid’s neuro wing the best in the country and Noah was unwilling to give up his, ha what was he saying? Anybody with eyes and a brain could see that Noah would have moved back to Oakdale if it meant getting Luke back but Luke wouldn’t allow it mostly because of something else anybody with eyes and a brain could figure out. Luke wasn’t just honoring Reid’s memory with a promise that he hadn’t even been alive to hear, Luke still loved him.

As for him, he took what he learned from Luke and made friends with the other lost loved ones. Brad accepts now that Katie would eventually move on without him and mostly he just watched over his son now. Jennifer Munson Donovan is the same way, she’s happy that Dusty found somebody else to love and even more so that Craig found his heart somewhere along the way that he gave up custody of Johnny. Margo, on the other hand is much more like himself, she’s waiting for the day her soul mate can join her not that she wants him to rush.

Like he said, everything and nothing had stayed the same. The people of Oakdale live their lives as they always had and probably always will.

  



End file.
